Ahina Wakatsuki
Dirty brown|ecolor = Dark teal|tcolor = Blue|enter Pretty Cure = Cure Information|curehair = Blonde|symbol = Eagle|cureeye = Dark teal|birthday date = October 20th|VA = }}Ahina Wakatsuki '(若月明日菜 ''Wakatsuki Ahina) is one of the four main protagonists of ''Soaring!! Pretty Cure'', as well as the group’s unofficial leader. Often called 'Hicchi '(ひっち) by close friends and family, Ahina is a wheelchair-bound girl due to her paraplegia, yet is ever so endearing and passionate about the things she loves. She is polite and modest but has a strong sense of justice and a need to help everyone. Her catchphrase is '“Astronomical!” '(天文学的！''Tenmongaku-teki!) She has the ability to transform into '''Cure Flyway '(キュアフライウェイ Kyua Furaiuei), the Pretty Cure of the Eagle. '''Appearance Ahina is a sixteen-year-old Japanese girl of average build and height. She has slightly tanned skin, dirty brown hair that reaches her shoulders often styled into a low ponytail over the shoulder and dark teal eyes. She often wears a periwinkle-colored clip in her hair to keep her side-swept bangs up. Her lips are one of her defining features, being plumper compared to the rest of the Cures. She is seen most of the time in her wheelchair due to her condition. When not in her Nakidori school uniform, Ahina usually wears a coral red jacket tied at the hem into a knot over a white shirt, a ruffled blue wrap skirt that reaches her knees and black Mary Janes. As Cure Flyway, her hair becomes blonde as well as much longer, styled in a thin wavy side ponytail on the left side of her head. She wears her PreQuill on the left side of her head as well, the feather being an eagle’s and the pen being light blue. She wears a blue-tinted black leotard-like undersuit under an off-the-shoulder white top and choppy light blue skirt with white gloves, angel wing-shaped earrings and bandages wrapped around her legs. A cape made of eagle fathers is attached to the back of her skirt. Her Azure Compass is strapped to her waist by a brown belt. Personality Despite her paraplegia, Ahina is an endearing, passionate and empathetic teenage girl who tries to look on the bright side of things and find a way around a bleak situation. She is quite polite, reserved and modest, only talking in formal Japanese with the exception of close friends and family. She‘s extremely determined and is the type who tackles things head-on, going all the way through once she sets her sights on something. Though she can be a bit delusional and in over her head, she has a strong sense of justice and a need to help everyone, not afraid to put herself before others. But because of her endless determination, she is prone to wearing herself thin to the point of collapse once she sets a goal for herself, an example being how she is willing to continue her search for Yasuko even in the pouring rain in episode 9. She also can be a bit pushy and tries to insert herself into situations that sometimes don’t involve her, though she does it only out of concern and empathy. Ahina isn’t one for attention and can easily be overwhelmed once the spotlight is put on her, admitting to being a bit claustrophobic. One of her biggest interests is astronomy, having a fascination with the night sky and space. History Pre-Season When Ahina was six, the Wakatsuki family were on a road trip for summer vacation when the family car’s controls suddenly stopped working properly. Her father trying to maneuver the car with broken controls, he collided with another car, both vehicles veering off-course with the Wakatsuki family car toppling halfway down a cliff. All family members were injured due to the accident. While everyone else’s injuries would reasonably heal within months, Ahina was not so lucky. She suffered a spinal cord injury in the accident and was diagnosed with paraplegia, in disbelief due to the fact that she would be forever paralyzed from the waist down and never be able to walk again. Upon returning to school after several months, Ahina was greeted with kindness and empathy by her class, making her feel comfortable and almost normal between all her other able-bodied classmates. During this time, Ahina met a girl by the name of Jun Saito. She first came up to her wanting to know more about Ahina’s condition, over-asking questions and making her feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed. Taking it the wrong way and thinking she was making fun of her, she tried to distance herself from Jun as much as possible. Once a teacher lectured Jun on how it isn’t right to behave the way she was behaving in front Ahina, Jun apologized and further explained her actions, the two beginning a friendship. As Ahina grew older and moved up grades, less people began to treat her as nicely as they did. On the bright side, this helped her feel like she now completely fits in despite her condition, but it also made her feel somewhat isolated and ignored. Once Ahina entered senior high school, she thankfully stopped being bullied but noticed how the compassion and kindness she once was swarmed with during her elementary days was completely gone. This was her inspiration to become a more optimistic, compassionate and overall more generous and helpful person amidst the cruelty of high school. Ahina also joined Nakidori’s astronomy club alongside Jun in her first year. Becoming Cure Flyway While visiting Takaramonorio, a popular trinket and souvenir shop in town on her way home from school, Ahina bought a feather-shaped keychain. Soon after, she encountered Merle and Merlin in their human forms at the park bombarding her with questions about the keychain and trying to get her to lend it to them. Feeling overwhelmed, Ahina tried to politely excuse herself, but to no avail. Upon arrival of Zaffre, who summoned a Shogai to lure out Cure Horizon, Ahina tried to escape but was attacked by Zaffre, calling her weak, useless and incapable due to her disabled state. Standing up for herself against his demeaning words, the keychain began glowing before transforming into its true form, a PreQuill. The two fairies tossed her an Azure Compass upon seeing this, and Ahina transformed into Cure Flyway, quickly defeating the Shogai. Learning about the story of Avion and Meridian, she decides to team up with the two fairies, saying that nobody should be treated the way Meridian treats people. Encountering Cure Horizon Meeting Kanna Amano and Yasuko Ito Earning her CureScope Cure Flyway "The sky-high pathway towards tomorrow! The Pretty Cure of the Eagle, Cure Flyway!" 明日への空高く小道! 鷲のプリキュア、キュアフライウェイ! Ashita e no sora takaku komichi! Washi no Purikyua, Kyua Furaiuei! Cure Flyway (キュアフライウェイ Kyua Furaiuei) is Ahina’s alter ego, known as the Pretty Cure of the Eagle. She is able to transform with the phrase, ‘Pretty Cure, Navigation!’ using both her PreQuill and Azure Compass. As a Cure, she is shown to be more confident and bold with her actions and words although she stills retains Ahina’s forgiving and compassionate side. Due to her amplified strength, stamina, reflexes and other abilities as a Cure, she is able to move her legs while transformed, but only a limited amount. She simply uses her legs to propel her forward and attack, but isn’t able to fully walk. Transformations * [[Pretty Cure, Navigation!|'Pretty Cure, Navigation!']] - Ahina shouts out “PreQuill!“, extending her hand to the side. Her PreQuill comes flying and she catches it in her palm, twirling it between her fingers as she moves her arm clockwise, holding out her Azure Compass. She shouts “Pretty Cure, Navigation!“ as she fills in the indent of the angel wing on the surface of the compass with her PreQuill. The ink turns a bright blue and solidifies into the indent, the compass opening up. Its arrows begin to spin, the camera zooming into the middle, beginning the transformation. Ahina’s clothes burst into a flurry of eagle feathers, the feathers forming into a V formation with Ahina at the tip as she gets carried away by a gust of wind and flies around with her arms outstretched. The feathers morph into her body to form her leotard-like undersuit. She draws various squiggly lines in the air with her PreQuill. Spinning around, they coil around her arms and legs to form her gloves and white leg bandages. Large eagle wings sprout out from her back, wrapping around her body to form the rest of her outfit, her cape extending from her skirt. Her hair grows in length and turns blonde, her low ponytail moving to the side of her head to form her side ponytail. Ahina touches the tip of her PreQuill onto her ears, forming her earrings before sticking the PreQuill behind her ear. Her Azure Compass ties itself around her waist with a brown belt. Flipping upside down, she falls down before turning right side up again and gently landing on the ground. She then says her introductory speech. * Cardinal Form '''- Flyway’s upgraded form after using all the Polarings earned throughout the series to channel the power of the True North. The form allows her to perform the group finisher Eye of the Storm with Aerial, Current and Horizon. '''Attacks Main * [[Flyway Flash|'Flyway Flash']] - Flyway’s main finisher. It is first performed in episode 1. **'Flyway Eagle Flash' - The upgraded form of Flyway Flash that can only be used with her CureScope. It is first performed in episode 9. *[[Triple Ascension|'Triple Ascension']] - Flyway’s first group finisher with Aerial and Current, later becoming Quadruple Ascension 'once Horizon joins the team, *[[Eye of the Storm|'Eye of the Storm]] - Flyway’s ultimate group finisher with Aerial, Current and Horizon. It can only be performed in Cardinal Form. Special Relationships Etymology Wakatsuki (若月) - Comprised of the kanji 若, meaning youth, and 月, meaning moon. As a whole, the surname translates to ‘young moon’. Ahina (明日菜) - A more uncommon pronunciation of the kanji for the name Asuna, comprised of the kanji 明日, meaning future or tomorrow (which alludes to her introductory speech, ‘the sky-high pathway towards tomorrow’) and 菜, meaning greens. Flyway '''is a noun meaning ‘a route regularly used by large numbers of migrating birds‘. '''Songs Ahina’s voice actress, M・A・O ''' has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yuuki Kaneko', who voices Chie Hasegawa and '''Aina Suzuki', who voices Yasuko Ito. As Kanna Amano does not have a voice actress, she is not featured anywhere on the soundtrack. Solos Duets Trivia * She is the first lead Cure to be blue and not pink. * At sixteen, she is both the oldest lead and blue Cure. * She was born on October 20th, making her a Libra. * Her blood type is O. * Her representative flower is the blue hyacinth, symbolizing constancy and sincerity in Japanese flower language or hanakotoba. * She says she doesn’t even know her own height and lost track ever since she was diagnosed with paraplegia as a child. * Her favorite food is Japanese honey toast. Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure characters Category:User:K1LLERWHALES Category:Soaring!! Pretty Cure